Gordon and the Railway Choice Awards
Gordon and the Railway Choice Awards is the twenty-first episode of the first season . Plot Gordon is a big express engine who works on the main line. He considers himself "The Fastest and Best" and likes to make sure the other engines know it. But he still works hard and strives to be really useful. But sometimes, he tends to get over excited about his position, which often leads him into trouble. It was a warm night in August, and the Railway Choice Awards were coming to Sodor. Glynn and Stephen were going to host it. Sir Topham Hatt announced them. "Please welcome, our hosts, Glynn the Coffee Pot and Stephen the Rocket!". "Hello! We're darn please to see you all!" said Glynn. "Welcome to the Railway Choice Awards!" The first award was for the hardest working diesel. "Our first award," began the Stephen. "Goes to the diesel who has shown outstanding effort to be really useful. The nominees are, Paxton, Sidney, Mavis and Bear!". Everyone watched nervously as Sir Topham Hatt picked a name out of his hat. "And the winner is..................PAXTON!" "Yeah!" exclaimed Paxton. "This show is awesome already!". The Hardest Working Diesel award was followed by several other awards. Connor won the award for the Fastest Streamliner, much to Spencer's dismay. James won the award for Shiniest Paintwork. Rosie won the award for Cutest Tank Engine. ''"I should have won that!" said Percy. Charlie and Thomas were upset as well. Finally, it was time for biggest award of all, The ''Fastest Main Line Express Engine award. "I'm sure to win this one!" said Gordon. The rest of the engines agreed. "You're the fastest engine anywhere, Gordon!" assured Thomas. But Gordon was in for a surprise. Sir Topham Hatt didn't say Gordon. He chose Pip and Emma. "WHAT!!!" shouted Gordon. And he puffed out of the terminal fast leaving behind a cloud of smoke. "But I'' am the fastest and best!" argued Gordon later that night to Sir Topham Hatt. "I know you are, Gordon!" replied Sir Topham Hatt. "On the steam engine side of the fleet, you are. But overall, you are not! Pip and Emma are able to go at speeds that you are not. That's why when I purchased them and demoted you from going all the way to Barrow-In-Furness!". Gordon was still grumpy the next morning when he went to collect his coaches, Amanda and Gabriella. Rosie and Percy saw him. "Gordon, you're really not being mature about this!" said Percy. "Percy's right, Gordon!" said Rosie. "Pip and Emma are nice engines. They have a chance at winning to! Be glad it wasn't Spencer!" Percy and Rosie laughed. Gordon sped out of the station with his passengers. While on his journey, Gordon had a plan. He was going to make Pip and Emma's life miserable. Starting off in the morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to send the engines to their jobs. "Sir, I have finally decided to take my loss against the innercity train in the Railway Choice Awards as a good sport!". The engines were surprised. They didn't expect that from Gordon. "I think we should congratulate it, instead!". "Good Idea, Gordon!", replied Sir Topham Hatt. The engines cheered and whistled for Pip and Emma. Thomas looked over and saw the innercity rail set looking uncomfortable. "I don't think Pip and Emma like all this attention that they are getting, Gordon!", said Thomas. Gordon later announced to James and Henry that he was going to ask Pip and Emma to help him on his line. At last, Gordon decided to have a race with Pip and Emma being the stars. Pip and Emma were fed up. "Stop It!", yelled Pip. "Just stop it, Gordon! You won!" They sped onto a siding. James furious at such spoiled brats edged angrily to their side. "What ungrateful fools you are!", he fumed. "You know somethin', It was really Gordon who was supposed to win it! He..." "Don't you think we know!" splutted Emma. "Every steam engine thinks that. EVERYONE!" And they sped away crying. "I showed them!" said James. But Gordon felt bad. Later that afternoon, Gordon had left something for the Innercity Railcar set at their shed. It was a flatbed of diesel fuel. It was wrapped in paper and tied with a ribbon. It said "To Pip and Emma from Gordon!". "Gordon's giving it to us as a present!" said Pip to Emma. "So how do you like it?" said Gordon. "It's a little something to say I'm sorry for being such a really whiny engine!". Pip, Emma and Gordon just laughed. Characters * * * * * Stephen * Glynn * Paxton * Pip and Emma * Sir Topham Hatt * * * * * Connor * Mavis * Sidney * Bear Trivia * The award show that the engines attend is The Railway Choice Awards. It is based on ''The People's Choice Awards. * This episode was based off of the Arthur sixth season episode, The Good Sport. Goofs * Gordon stated to Henry and James that he was going to ask Pip and Emma to help him on his line. But the main line is Gordon's line and Pip and Emma already work there. * The Fat Controller states that the reason why he demoted Gordon was because Pip and Emma could go faster. But according to the RWS book, Thomas and The Fat Controller's Engines, he was really demoted because he can do two trips a day instead of one and he don't have to hurry. Category:Completed Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Episodes Category:Brandon10002's Episodes Category:Episodes About Gordon